


The Outfit

by skyoung200



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Laurent not giving a fuck about gender, M/M, Multi, Spicy, based off a prompt, but nothing explicit, feminine Laurent, he looks hot in a dress and don't give a damn, hints that there were sexy times, i am multishipping trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoung200/pseuds/skyoung200
Summary: Laurent is never one to back down from a perceived challenge and boyo are Damen and Nikandros in for a treat.





	The Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> This is all born from a prompt off a captive prince amino. The prompt was 'Damen and Nikandros stopped dead when-' and I finished the phrase and kept writing. Credit to JaydeBlankFire for writing the prompt.

Damen and Nikandros stopped dead when... they saw Laurent approaching. The suggestion had been in jest but Laurent was never one to back down from perceived challenges.

He strode into the bar with confidence, high heels making his smooth legs look perfectly shaped underneath the tight black dress. As they both looked Laurent up and down, their jaws dropped and they noticed more and more details of Laurent’s outfit.

How Laurent's hair was lightly curled and pulled back from his face save for single perfect curl on his left cheek. The killer blood red lipstick which matched both the red bottoms of his heels and the designer purse over his shoulder. The low cut of the dress and the stunning ruby necklace hanging on his sharp collar bones. The bracelet he wore which had two charms, one D and one N. The sheer stockings incasing those perfect legs with of course the line up the back of his leg perfectly straight and the hint of the clips of a garter peeking out as he walked.

Laurent's gentle and smug laugh snapped both men from their trance and Laurent gave them both a moment to pick their jaws up and wipe the drool from their chins before he sat down at their table. Laurent had drawn many stares with his entrance and Damen and Nik were all too eager to sit on either of Laurent's sides and monopolize the gorgeous man’s time. Let's just say their night out didn't last as long as expected and what happened after behind closed doors... well *winky face*


End file.
